


The Absurd and the Impossible

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Some angst, Spoilers, The Answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Pearl is the perfect ornament, she is proud of her post and lifestyle and the only thing she can't escape is the absurd idea of a 'renegade Pearl' supposedly among the rebels. It was unheard of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Absurd and the Impossible

What... _what was a renegade Pearl?_

She processed the words very slowly, like crunching rocks between her teeth and trying to swallow.

What was a renegade Pearl?

Was it a noun? Verb? Perhaps a Topaz masquerading around with a round orb on her forehead?

She didn’t understand. But the words rumbled through her conscious like a sloppy waterfall drenching her mind’s eye.

A dangerous Pearl.

The words burned a slow hole in her chest, igniting a noiseless unnamable flame, the idea was just too absurd for her to ignore.

Her Diamond was not worried of course, nor did she elaborate on the existence of the ‘Pearl’ outside of a few dismissals and cool observations.

Blue Pearl said nothing. She held her diamonds veil, gems came and went, she waited, she waited with pin pricks on her fingertips and that nameless feeling rising. They had to see the rebels eventually.

It was foretold to them by a Sapphire, informing them that the rebels would arrive. The traitors, the enemies of her home and a _renegade_ _Pearl_ was coming.

Relief like lighter fluid flooded her systems when she heard, but she didn’t let herself imagine what that implied, how this development stacked in her garden of boxes she kept her world in. She would do as she always did if this Pearl arrived.

And she didn’t have to wait long.

The rebels appeared like ghosts out of the menagerie and Blue Pearl stood at attention, waiting, presenting.

But, but something stirs in her like lava being churned in a cauldron for the first time.

She manages to not move, not stir, not say anything amongst the chaos. This would all be taken care, the Sapphire said so. However, she is, _she is_ , it isn't rumors, isn't a dream or a trick of the sun.

The Pink Pearl is a razor on feet, cutting through the court like a claw through clouds, dancing in all the wrong shapes and a Pearl more than just in name. Blue Pearl waits for her to stop, to stand still, to become anything she can recognize.

She doesn’t. She flies and swoops and above all she _destroys_. Blue Pearl is...speechless, furious.

How could this be? A renegade Pearl, striking fear into her betters.

She is only distracted from the gross display when a sudden fusion between a Sapphire and Ruby of all things comes about. It was a disgrace.

By the time she looks back, the Pink Pearl is gone.

She bites her tongue, she attends to her diamond, her lovely mistress standing tall, shining the regality that defined the office.

Her diamond. Would Blue Pearl ever move like a pair of fangs over opponents for her liege? Would she ever...

She stops herself there and follows her diamond to a new conference, a new talk, the next speech or execution. She doesn’t speak, she had to redeem all Pearls from that outlaw, so she exudes as much majesty as she can.

But when she closes her eyes all it is is the pale figure in motion and shining piece of steel in her hands and something feral in her eyes. It was absurd.

She waits for their victory. And waits. And waits. But it doesn’t come, their troops lose like dots falling off a map.

Her diamond grows in annoyance, in impatience even, and she worries they will never leave this infected colony, sick with _deviations_. Or worse. The fear she would never see those rebels again--but those were thoughts only for herself.

She gets her wish, they appeared in a vision of green vines and the rattle of sabers, "Rose Quartz" demands their surrender like a fool.

But her companion, she was swift and efficient, still a Pearl, somehow a Pearl and Blue Pearl is suddenly pushing her bangs aside to get a better look.

“Pearl!" Her Diamond addresses her for the first, "What are you doing?”

She freezes, trying to stand as still as possible again, and yet…she is running forward, the rebels were closing in. She would intervene for her diamond.

“You!” She spits. She didn’t remember the last time she spoke, maybe this was the first time, it choked through her throat like gravel and mud, making her weary and trembling. How dare she.

“We can help you.” A soft voice calls to her, but she can’t hear it.

She’s running, her legs worked, her arms pumped, “get away from my Blu-”

A sudden pressure pierces her abdomen.

“Pearl!" Blue Pearl trembles, "What have you done?”

The Pink Pearl's face is wide and aghast, the pressure in Blue Pearls gut expands and the light fades like stars dipped into ink.

“She was going to hurt you.”

A renegade Pearl, this was her, she was real. Blue Pearl looks behind her, but her diamond was gone and ' _at least she is safe'_ she tries to think to herself.

“Oh.” She whispers, she didn’t remember the last time she spoke, maybe this was one of the first times. " _Oh._ "

The face of the Pink Pearls dissolves before her as Blue Pearl's form comes apart.


End file.
